Big Small Issues
by FangirlingIsAnAddiction
Summary: When Artemis dies in a car accident, she leaves her fiance wally to care for their child-one Wally didn't even know existed. How will he cope without Artemis, and with his new son Bart? Can he do it without depending on the government? Will his friends step up to help? AU. No powers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the first version of this story... I've learned the hard way. NEVER copy and paste something from a Nokia onto here... Anyway here's the improved version.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or anything DC comic related. Except for Flash... My kitten. (Not the real one. I wish.)**

Ch. 1.

Wally and Dick stare at the dark grey gravestone _. Artemis Crock-West. 1995-2015. Beloved Daughter, Friend, and Fiance..._

They stare at it for a good hour and a half, the weather, unlike the cliche rainy weather from books and movies, was bright and sunny, however that most certainly did not match their moods. especially Wally's. Artemis had died in a car accident a week ago. it had been a shock to everyone. Central City was one of the safest, with the lowest record of crashes-or death in America. They finally look away and trudge back to Dick's car. Wally jerked open the dark blue car door and sits down with an angry huff. Turning away, he stared at the window, waiting for the quick changing scenery to begin. Dick looks at Wally and sighs.

"Home?"

Wally just nods mutely.

* * *

 _Wally_

After thanking Dick for driving me home, i freeze. I couldn't handle it. Artemis, my _fiance,_ was gone. Gone. My knees grow weak so i sit down on the upper step of the house, no I fall onto the steps, taking a long look at the house. Me and Artemis paid an equal share of the cost each moth. We made just enough each payday. I put my hands in my head an groan. I would need to up my hours of work. Thank God I was done with collage.

Slowly I fish out my keys and enter the house. I grab a bottle of water and a pre-made sandwich and sit down on the sofa but don't bother to turn on the TV. I eat in silence, it weighing down on my ears. This is something I'll never get used to. I stare at my sandwich, appetite gone.

 _Ring! Ring!_ I grope around for my phone. The more it rang the faster I tried to find it. My finger tips brush against the Galaxy %S's smooth case. _Ring!_ I lunge at it but it slips away. With a groan, I sit up and pick up the phone like a 'civilized person'. _Please._

"Hey it's Wally-"

"Is this the residence of Wallace Rudolph West?" The speaker interrupts.

"Uh... Yes. Yes it is, How can i help you?" _Please not be work. Please not be work..._

"Were you the fiance of the late Artemis Crock-West?"

My eyes water at the mention of her name. "Yes-" My voice cracks, and I clear my throat. "Yes. Yes I was." On second thought, work would have been better.

"Mr. West, I am park of the Children's Literal and Health Needs and I have called to inform you of the child Ms. Crock-West placed in your care..."

My eyes widen. Artemis had a child? And she didn't tell me? More importantly, how did I not notice? I mean, when you're pregnant, it's kinda...obvious...

I think back to when Artemis had suddenly announced, two years ago, that she would be teaching in Kenya for nine months. Supposedly. I inhale sharply.

"Mr. West, were you aware of this situation?"

I shake my head, but then realizing she couldn't see me, replied, "No, I was not aware she had a child..." I trailed off awkwardly.

I could have sworn I heard the lady muttering under her breath about the 'New generation, and how back in her day..' I roll my eyes. _Really?_

"Mr. West, I need to request your presence here, tomorrow at the latest. When would be a good time for you?"

 _In other words come now or we'll hunt you down._

"Uh... In an hour should be fine. Could you give me-"

"The address is 6489 NW 570th ave. Kyler parkway, Please, hurry." She hangs up before I can even ask for her name, or even the kid's, Slowly I remove the phone from my ear and stare at it.

 _What just happened?_

I take out my keys and trudge to my silver Hyundai Sonata. I fling the door open and slam the starter button, the engine roars to life and I speed off, again wondering how this happened to me.

* * *

I jog up the steps of the building and quickly enter, scanning the room. I spot a secretary's desk and walk up to the elderly woman. She looks up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Um, hi, I'm Wallace-"

"West." She cuts me off. "Level 6, do down the left corridor, the second room to the right. Number 645. Now go. Shoo!" She makes a waving motion.

I blink and look at her weirdly. _Well, someone was prepared._ I think wryly. I walk to the nearest elevator and press the bright blue '6' button, awkwardly running my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth it out. The music was not helping my already on edge nerves. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door slides open and I'm lest wishing I wrote the lady's directions down. Go right, first door to the left...no. That didn't sound right. 15 minutes later, I find the room with another angry old lady. _What is it with little old lady's hating on the world?_

"Mr. West?" She immediately asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Yeah. That's me. I'm here." _Yay._

She nods. "Come with me." She pushes open another door inside the room and inside _that_ room was a kid, playing with large Lego's, only red and yellow, I noted.

The kid turned around, large green eyes meeting my emerald ones, his hazel hair falling in them. He stares at the lady like his worst fears had been confirmed. _I don't blame ya, buddy. The people here..._ I shudder inwardly.

The lady picks him up, "This is Bartholomew Allen-West, age two." She hands him to me. "And you, Mr. West, are the father. Good luck." She adds. She then hands me a folder. "This contains all the information about young Bartholomew you'll need to know. Have a nice day." She turns to walk out.

"That's it!" I call out in a panicky voice. "No class, no guidebook, no nothing? How can you just-"

"Mr. West, all parents experience this exact same situation when they bring home their first child. I assure you, nothing you're doing hasn't been done before. She stares at me coldly. "As before, have a nice day." She walks out of the room, leaving me alone.

I stare at the kid leaning against my chest. He looks up with large innocent eyes. I shift him to a more comfortable position, and he buries his head in my neck. "Well buddy, looks like it's just me and you." I sigh and walk out. When I get to the lobby, the lady from before is waiting for me.

"That's for the child." She points to the car seat. Remember, children go in the back, not the front." With that she goes back to her work, ignoring me.

"Thanks!" I call out hesitantly and take it out of the building. I quickly secure it on the right side of the car and slowly ease Bartholomew inside. I make sure it's secure and, with one last look, shut the door. I hop in the front and groan loudly. Artemis was always one to bring the expect the unexpected saying to life, but really! _Artemis..._

I slam my head against the steering wheel.

"Wally?" I turn to Bartholomew, rubbing my forehead in the process.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Awr you gonna let me stay with you?"

I nod mutely.

"Fowevew?"

"Of course." I hear myself say. _What. Wally, you... You can't just adopt a kid-_

"Pinky Pwomise?" He holds out his tiny pinky and I melt. With a smile, I hold out mine and he curls his tightly around mine.

"If you bwake a pinky pwomice youw pinky falls off." He warns solemnly.

I grin and put my hand over my heart like I'm swearing an oath. He smiles back and announce, " I'm hungwy, can we go home now?"

"We're on our way, kiddo." I start the engine and we head home.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"How faw away is...home?"

"'Bout 30 minutes give or take. Why?" _Please don't be the bathroom. Please don't-_

"I need to go potty. Now."

My eyes widen exaggeratedly. "Great..." I mutter. "Okay, kiddo, next gas station I see, we'll stop." _Look on the bright side. At least he's potty trained._

"Okay. Please huwwy."

"Gas station, gas station..." I mutter under my breath. I spot a Shell gas station and nearly cry in relief. I quickly turn to the right and swing into the parking space. _Can't have a kid peeing on the car seats._ I swig open the door and quickly unbuckle him. Scooping him out, I sprint inside, locking the door in the process.

"Where's the bathroom?" I gasp out.

The man at the counter raises an eyebrow and slowly points his finger towards the large, blue sign that says 'Bathroom' in English, Spanish, and Portuguese. And Russian, because, hey, why not?

Without looking back, I rush inside and set Bartholomew on the toilet. And not a moment to soon. I sigh in relief and help him wash his hands.

"Do I have to?" Bartholomew asks, wrinkling his nose.

I roll my eyes in exasperation. That's something _I'd_ say. When I was younger, of course. "Yes, you have to wash your hands. You'll get sick otherwise and I can't have that."

Grudgingly, he rinses his hands, though I catch him trying to let the soap fall through his fingers.

"Bartholomew..." I warn.

He goes back to washing his hands, standing on the stepping stool that was conveniently there. M _aybe the guy out there can see the future._ I joke to myself.

I go back to staring at the tiny kid in front of me. He's about 10 pounds underweight, as his ribs were showing. His hair was like my mom's, hazel with some red, with my eyes and Artemis's smile, grin, whatever. And nose. But my skin tone.

Bartholomew turns to me, grinning ear to ear. _Okay, scratch that. Artemis's smile, my grin._

"Okay Wally. Let's go." He holds out his tiny hand and I take it. We walk out.

The man from before looks at me and smiles in understanding. "First kid?"

 _Yep, defiantly can see the future._ I nod. "Something like that."

"It gets easier, don't give up hope." He gives me an encouraging look and hands Bartholomew a granola bar. "Just this once, free."

Bartholomew grabs it and I nudge him. "Bartholomew, what do you say?"

He looks up and brightly says, "Thank you Mw."

The man laughs. "Not a problem, young man."

"Thanks, Mr..." I look at his tag. "Ryder."

He waves his hand. "Not a problem. I have a soft spot for kids, especially after my son died from leukemia." He gives me a serious, pointed look. "Treasure him, my boy. You'll never know when you'll loose him." With that he turns away, leaving me gaping. _Seeing the future theory confirmed._ Unconsciously I pick up Bartholomew and hug him tightly. He was all I had left of Artemis.

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think? This is the first story I've written in a while-the last time I wrote a story was in 4th grade about talking eggs. Don't ask. Anyway, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I want to say thanks to everyone who's read this and a huge thank you to Mage-of-Bl00d (I apologize if I misspelled your username) for adding my story to your story alert subscription thingy. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Young Justice.**

Ch. 2

 _Wally_

I walk into the house, Bartholomew in one arm, and the folder and keys in the other. I drop the folder on the counter and put my keys in my left pocket. Then I put Bartholomew on the couch and pull out my phone and search up my contacts in the 'D' section. I quickly pick Dick's name and press call.

"Pick up the phone...Pick up the phone." I plead. It goes to voicemail. "Dick...!" I groan and put my hands on my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"Wally! Can I have some food now?" Came a yell from the couch.

I nod and go to the fridge and pull out a yogurt and an apple out. _I really need to go shopping._ I cut the apple up, pull out a spoon and hand it to him, opening the strawberry yogurt in the process.

I check my phone again and see a text message from Dick from about two hours ago.

 _Hey, Wally, going on a business trip with Bruce and won't be back for some time. No phone communication allowed, sorry for leaving you in such a time... I'll make it up to you._

~Dick

I sigh and throw down my phone, grabbing the folder and sitting next to Bartholomew. I pull out the first page.

 _Bartholomew Roy Allen-West._

 _Current Age: Two._

 _Date of Birth: September 7th, 2014..._

I skip down the line.

 _Known allergens: Liquid Caffeine._

Same allergy as me. I look to him sympathetically, and look at the page again. Roy? That was his middle name? I smile and think of how, though they would never admit it, Artemis and Roy were about as close as adopted siblings could get, and more. I instantly sobered up at the thought of her and quickly shake my head. My eyes land on the clock. 3:46. I jump up. "Hey kiddo, what do you think about going shopping?"

He nods enthusiastically.

* * *

Hours later, all the food had been put away and I was sitting in the soon-to-be-Bartholomew's-room, surrounded by all his new stuff, attempting to put together his new crib together. Attempting being the key word.

"Screw on the bolt to the bottom left border..." I trail off. I stare at the instructions, turning the paper around and around. I groan. I had been looking at the wrong line the entire time. _At least I wasn't reading it upside down. How do people do that in movies?_ I slam my forehead into the manual, trying not to cry cry in hopelessness.

"You can do it, Wally."

I turn to Bartholomew and smile. His eyes were rounder and he had a genuine smile on his face. His hair was in his face. Again, and he was in a red and yellow onesie, his new stuffed cheetah's head looked ready to pop off, as he was squeezing so hard. _It better not. That thing cost me $20._ It had taken all of Bartholomew's begging and pleading to convince me, so that toy better last a while. And lets not get started on the _other_ toys...

"Thanks kiddo. That means a lot."

An hour and many breakdowns at the hands of a bed later, it was finished.

I stand back to admire my look, hand crossed across my chest. Bartholomew stands up and attempts to mimic my stance, dropping his toy in the process. I stifle a laugh and turn to him. "So, buddy, what do you think?"

He wrinkles his nose, deep in thought. "Well... It suwe took a while-"

"Well next time I buy a crib, feel free to build it yourself!" I throw my arms up in exasperation.

He laughs. "But you did a vewy good job, don't wowwy." He pats my leg reassuringly. "I'm suwe thewe's someone out thewe slowew than you."

My eyes narrow. _That little-_ "You are most definitely Artemis's son, I'll give you that." I grimace at the way my heart sinks and decide to change the subject. "Let's put the mattress on, 'Kay?"

He nods and runs to the mattress, ripping at the thin plastic wrap. I sit down next to him and begin to pick at the plastic also. Finally I get bored and just rip it off and pick it up, placing it in the crib. "Can you pass me the sheet?" I call to Bartholomew.

Obediently he walks over to me, carrying the red sheet. I place it down and put the pillow in the bright yellow case. Lunging to the side in an attempt to not move my lower half, I fall against the carpet and huff at Bartholomew's laughter. I take a huge breath, let it out, stand up and walk to where the red and yellow comforter lays, bend over and pick it up. Then I trudge back to the crib and place it inside. _Done._ I smile in satisfaction. I then turn to Bartholomew. "Okay, kiddo, time to brush your teeth and go to bed."

"But _Wally_!-"

"Bartholomew. It's 11:30. _I_ should have been in bed hours ago. Now come on." I pick him up and walk down the hall to the bathroom, where his new beige and red toothbrush sat. I squeeze toothpaste onto it and hand it to him. He takes it and stares at it. He then looks at me from my spot on top of the toilet.

"Now what?"

"Brush your teeth."

"How?"

I groan. I don't have time for this. I pick him up and put him on my lap. Tilting his head back, I put the toothbrush inside and start scrubbing at his teeth, Bartholomew making strangled noises of protest.

"Ow. Thwt Huwtz. Stowwwwp-Gahhh!"

I frown at him. Was I really like this when I was younger. _Nah._ "Now close." I demand. he clamps his jaws together and I scrub his front teeth.

"Bartholomew! Stop opening your mouth for goodness sake!" I press my lips together. "Child, _please._ It's only a toothbrush.

"Gahhhh!" Was all I got for a reply. _I won't duct tape his mouth shut. I won't._ Finally, I resort to pushing his jaw up with one hand, head pushing down oh his, and cleaning his mouth with the other.

Twenty minutes later I was tucking him in bed.

"Do I have to go to bed Wally?"

"Yes..."

"Five more minutes?"

" _No,_ Bartholomew. Good _night._ "

I shut the light off,and with one last glance, shut the door.

As I make my way towards my bedroom, I'm hit with the realization that this would be my first night sleeping alone in a long time. I had spent the last week and Dick's place, but now... I sigh and throw on my pajama pants and crawl beneath the white sheets. I stay there, staring at the ceiling for a good while until I fall asleep. But it was in no way a restful sleep.

 _Artemis was standing above me, smile on her face. "Common, Baywatch_ _we have work." I throw the blanket over me in protest, but she pulls it off laughing. Grimacing I stare at the now overly bright world, I glare at her and fall face first into my pillow. "Wally..."_

 _The scene changes._

 _"Wally, we can't just leave work. That is absolutely against the policy's of our employers-" I pull her in and kiss her, effectively shutting her up. "Since when have you cared about the rules?" She just smiles, but I know I've won. "Common." I take her hand and lead her away..._

 _Again, it changed._

 _"Wally, are_ you

 _sure you don't want to go to the talent show?" "No." "But Wally-" "Artemis. Nooo. There is nothing extraordinary about a bunch of 3rd graders singing off key for over a hour." She laughs and kisses me. "Okay, fine. I'll see you later. But if you change your mind..." "Artemis. NO." She grins. "Alright. Alright. I'm going. Have fun with Dick." She hesitates. "I love you." I pull her into a hug. "Me too." She smiles at me and walks out of the house. That was the last time I saw her alive._

 _Later that night._

 _Somebody called me on the phone. "Is this Wallace West?" "Yes?" "We are very sorry to tell you but your fiance-Artemis Crock-West has been in a car accident, and she, well, she didn't make it-" I drop the phone, shattering the screen of the phone. "Mr. West? Mr. West, are you alright? Mr. West..." I stop breathing, and Dick grabs me. "Wally, dude. Breath!" He shakes me, and I look up in tears. "She's gone..." I fall over and Dick catches me, grabbing his phone and dialing 911. I feel a pounding on my chest. CPR... I sink deeper into oblivion. She's gone. My world is gone..._

I jerk awake, sweat forming on my brow and chest. I stare at her side of the bed. Empty. I frown and grab a spare blanket and head to Bartholomew's room. I didn't want to be alone a second longer. Finding a comfortable corner, I lay down, letting the sound of Bartholomew's breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

"Wally! You slept with me! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Came an overjoyed voice from above me.

Blinking and then squinting, I look up to see an energetic Bartholomew standing up in his crib.

"Can we eat now?"

"Good morning to you too." I mutter. "Sure, kiddo, let's go." I pick him up and walk down the stairs. Setting him down on the couch, I grab some bread and toss it in the toaster. Sometime during this, Bartholomew had gotten off the couch and padded up to me. Sticking up his hands, he gave me the puppy dog eyes and I sigh and pick him up. Just then the toaster went off, and I take it out. "So, what do you want on your toast, kiddo?"

"Stwawbewwy jelly!" Came the enthusiastic reply. I sit him down in the green high chair I bought him yesterday and smear the sweet spread onto the bread. "Here you go." He takes it and devours it by the time I finished putting cream cheese on mine. I shake my head and take him down, after he announced he wanted to go play with his Legos. I turn my head and my eye catches the date on the calendar. _Monday._ I had to go to work. I looked to where Wally was playing. _Crap._

Then I had a brilliant idea. I grab my phone and find the 'M' contacts. I press call and she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, M'gann? It's Wally. I have a favor to ask...

 **A/N: So...Thats chapter two. Tell me what you think! And yes, people, allergens to liquid caffeine _is_ a thing. _I'm_ allergic to ****liquid** **caffeine. All I'm gonna say is that it really sucks. Especially when all your friends are drinking coke and stuff and you're there drinking water like... Anyway, please review, I really wanna know what you guys think! Thanks!**

 **~FanAdd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks to all the views this story has gotten. I also want to say a HUGE thank you to doggy bye and Clover112796 for favoriting this story. Thanks again! and a big thank you to princessbatbird for adding this to your story's alert subscription. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I solemnly swear, I don't own Young Justice. Trust me. Half the stuff that happened on the 2nd season wouldn't have happened.**

 _ **Recap:** I turn my head and my eye catches the date on the calendar. Monday. I had to go to work. I looked to where Wally was playing. Crap._

 _Then I had a brilliant idea. I grab my phone and find the 'M' contacts. I press call and she answers._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, M'gann? It's Wally. I have a favor to ask..._

* * *

 _Wally_

"Sure Wally, anything."

"CanyoubabysitmynewtwoyearoldsonBartholomewbecauseIreallyhavetogotoworkand-"

"Whoa! Wally, slow down. The only person who can understand that is Dick, and from what I've heard, he won't be here for a while. And sure. Who do I need to babysit?"

I blink. "I thought you just said you couldn't understand me?"

"I couldn't. I just kinda assumed..."

 _And here you go with your telepathic powers again._

"Wally, I can't read minds."

 _Oh really?_

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah."

I could just see her smile. "Thank you so much!-"

"Before you go on into another rant," She interrupted. "Can I at least know who I'm babysitting?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. My two year old son Bartholomew." Bartholomew looked up at the mention of his name and I send him a smile.

"Son? Okay, your-Wait, What _what?_ Your _who_? Slow down. When did this happen?"

I groan. "Yesterday, some time after lunch. I think 1:47. It's a long story. Don't ask."

"I wasn't gonna. I be there in 30, okay?"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem. I'm self employed, remember? I have to do something to keep me busy. Might as well be babysitting a two year old kid." She hangs up and I smile in relief. Thank God for M'gann. She was so understanding. If I had asked _Roy_ on the other hand...

"Hey, um, Barthol- Bart, I have to go to work in an hour so a friends going to babysit you, okay?"

He nods.

"So, Bart, I need you to behave for M'gann, okay?"

He nods again. "I like my new nickname." He adds.

I smile. "I like it to. Its short and easy to say." _Saying Bartholomew all the time was becoming a serious hassle._

I run up the stairs to my room and throw on a pair of jeans and a T shirt, grabbing my lab coat in the process. I was just finishing clipping my ID card to the pocket when the door bell rings. I run out of the room, slide down the railing and zip to the front door just as Bart was about to answer it. "Bart! Never, ever open the door. To anyone. At all."

He nods and I open the door, reveling M'gann in dark blue jeans and a red shirt. "Hey guys!" She says brightly. Then she sees Bart. At least I think so, because she most definitely wasn't drooling over _me._ She squats down. "And you must be Bartholomew-"

"It's Bart now." Me and Bart say at the same time.

She raises an eyebrow. "Hey Bart, I'm M'gann." Instead of being the bright, straight forward kid I've gotten used to, he just blushes and hides behind my leg, peaking out with one eye and then quickly burying his head in my leg again. I grin. "Awww...Someone has their first crush..."

M'gann hits my arm. "Wally! Don't tease him!"

"But-"

"Do I need to remind you who _your_ first crush was?"

"Ha-no. Please don't."

She smiles and walks past me. "Why is the air conditioning on? It's like 65 degrees outside." She walks up to the heater and turns it on. "That's better, and Wally, if you don't leave now, you're going to be late."

My eyes widen and I rush out the door, leaving a laughing M'gann and a confused Bart behind.

* * *

"Hey Wally, How you doing?"

"Hows your day going, Wally?"

"You doin' okay, Wally?"

I was bombarded with questions as I made my way to my office. "I'm fine, guys, thanks for asking." But on the inside, I was anything but okay. Artemis was gone. Nothing could change that, but my heart refused to accept that. I plop into my chair and log in to my computer, sipping my non-caffeinated tea while waiting. The screen opened up and I begin to fill out my lab report on the substances found on the murder weapon from a homicide.

"Wally." I look up and see my boss, Diana Price walking towards me, a grim expression on her face.

 _Oh gosh, even my boss thinks I need to take a longer time off? Ugh._ I take a sip of my mint tea.

"I received a message from the Children's Literal and Health Needs-"

The tea spews from my mouth to the desk in front of me. I quickly wipe my mouth with my sleeve and look up at her. "Say again?"

She sighs, a slight grin on her face, and shakes her head. "I got a message that you now have a child, and as I went through your records, and you don't make enough money to supply yourself, pay for the house _and_ support a child. Now there are government programs that can supply you with loans, until-"

 _blah, blah, blah. Now you're going through my records too? I know you're a family friend but that doesn't mean you can just, ugh. You don't do that!"_

"You got that Wally?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

She sighs. "I was _saying_ that I could give you a pay raise. You'd have to work an extra... two hours? Yeah. Two, so you can still have time to raise him. I know how difficult it can be." She smiles encouragingly.

 _A raise? Thank you! Feel free to go through my police record too! Actually-Don't._ I look up at her again. "Yeah, Cassie can be a handful." When I was younger, Diana would pay me to babysit her daughter, Cassandra. _She was a little demon._ It had taken a whole lot of bribing on her part, but I eventually baby-sited Cassie.

My boss chuckles slightly. "Yeah, Cassie... She's a very headstrong girl."

 _Headstrong. If that's how you wanna phrase it._

"Anyway, thank you so much for the raise-"

She puts up her hand. "Not a problem Wally, it's the least I could do. And Barry would murder me if he found out that I 'made' you to come to work so soon after Artemis... passed. So, if he comes to me, I'll have something to back me." She jokes. "You _have_ told him, right?"

My eyes widen. _Wow, Wally. Forget to to tell the person who raised you that you suddenly have a kid. Way to go._ "Uhhh... Well..." I rub the back of my neck.

Diana sighs. "You forgot, didn't you. I don't know why I even bothered asking you that question. Of course you forgot. You and Barry are so similar when it comes to that. And eating." She wrinkles her nose at the though of me and my dad's eating habits.

"Yeah..."

"Wally you really need to tell him. And about the government loans-"

"Diana, I appreciate it really, but I _really_ don't want to be any more dependent on government than I already am. And I really don't need more loans to pay off."

She puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay, Wally, but... If you reconsider, you know where my office is." With that she walks off, leaving me alone to my work.

I take a couple white napkins and wipe up the spilled tea. I then ball them up and toss them into the plastic garbage can across the room. Leaning back into the chair, I pinch the bridge of my nose, and I can't help but wonder how Bart and M'gann were faring.

* * *

 _3rd Person_

"Bart! NO!" Came the distressed cry. M'gann dove, trying to catch the hyper-active child who was running around the house with a bottle of opened glue. The sticky white Elmer's glue was everywhere. Bart narrowly dodged her, laughing.

"Come on! Catch me!" He giggled, looking back at her. This cost him, as he couldn't see in front of him, and tripped over the Legos he had been playing with earlier. "Oof."

M'gann took the opportunity and grabbed him, pulling the glue out of his grasp. "Bart!" She wailed. "Look at what you've done! Wally trusted me to watch you, and that also meant I need to keep the house clean to!" She sets him into the play pen that she had set up earlier. She had had a feeling she'd need it later. Sighing she wets a paper towel and begins to scrub.

* * *

"M'gann! Can we make cookies?" Came the plea from the light blue netted pen.

She pushes herself off the white tiled floor, admiring her work.

"M'gaaaaaaaaan!"

"Yes, Bart?"

"Can we make cookies? I wanna make some for Wally."

She smiles slightly, forgiving him for the past incident. "Sure, we can make some cookies for Wally. What kind?"

"Chocolate chip!" Came the happy reply.

She walks up to the play pen and takes him out. "Okay, lets go."

She washes her hands and lifts Bart so he can wash hands. He didn't use soap.

"Bart..."

"But M'gann!"

"If you don't use soap, we're not making cookies."

Grudgingly he squirts the lavender scented soap onto his hands and begins to lather in, and then washes it off.

"Good job Bart!"

"Can we make the cookies now?"

She laughs. "Sure." She walks to the the fridge and takes out the eggs and goes to look for the other ingredients.

"Got them. Here, Bart, pour this in. Good. Now this. And this, and this." After Bart put everything in and helped M'gann stir, she put them in the cookie sheet and slid it in the oven, closing it.

Bart ran to the oven, trying to see through it. "When awe they gonna be done?"

M'gann smiled. Just like Wally, impatient as ever."In about 20 minutes. How about we go on the couch and I'll read you a story."

"Okay!" Bart agreed.

"Great! Go pick one out, I'll be on the couch." She watched as he ran off, smiling slightly.

* * *

"...And they saved Clifford and took him home. The end." M'gann finished the Clifford's puppy day's story Bart had picked and set it aside just as the the alarm rang.

"Come on M'gann! The cookies are ready. Lets go."

She gets off and follows the running figure.

"Open it M'gann! Befowe they die fwom buwns!" He stares at her intensely.

She chuckles. "Okay Bart. Let's save their lives." She takes the oven mitt and takes them out and turns off the oven. "We need to let them cool down, okay Bart?"

He nods and goes off to play with his toys.

* * *

"Okay Bart! They're cool enough! Come on down." She hears the _thump,thump, thump_ of the two year old running down the stairs. She brushes her red bangs out of eyes and waits patiently for Bart to get to the kitchen.

"Okay M'gann, I'm hewe! Can I have a cookie now?"

She laughs. "Of course, you made them."

"Oh? But you made them too." he looks at her in confusion.

"You're right. We made them together."

He smiles in content and takes the cookie M'gann handed him, munching on it happily.

Their peaceful silence was disrupted by a loud _bang!_ On the door. M'gann walked hesitantly to the door and opened the door to see a very pissed off Roy Harper.

"Where is he? Wheres that _idiot_?"

"Wally?"

" _Yes_. Is there another idiot we know?"

"Umm..Cookie?" She holds up the tray.

* * *

 _Wally_

"Bye Wally."

"Have a good one."

"Take care of yourself, Wally."

"Goodnight Wally."

"Bye guys." I walk out of the office building and jog to my car. I hop in and speed home, not wanting to hold M'gann for any longer then she had to.

* * *

I slam the door and run up the steps and swing the door open. And then freeze. Instead of just Bart and M'gann, it was Bart, M'gann and _Roy. Oh no. I'm screwed._

"Hey guys." I say nonchalantly.

"Wally! We made you cookies." I look to Roy and saw the weirdest image in my head of him in a white apron and a puffy hat. I shake my head. _Yeah... No._

"Thanks buddy."

Roy walks up to me. "So, Wally... Bart, huh?"

My face turns red. "We-Uh..Well, you...See...Artemis-"

Roy raises an eyebrow. "Uhuh? Well Kid _Coherent,_ -"

"Guys." M'gann interrupted. She glared at both of us and motioned to Bart. "You two are going to sit down with Bart and I, and you are going to eat these cookies, and you _will_ smile at each other and get along. At least until Bart goes to bed. Or I leave. Got it?"

Roy looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it. Reluctantly he walks to the kitchen, Bart scampering close behind him. M'gann pushes me along, and then looks to Bart who was talking to Roy.

"You'we my uncle Roy? That's so cool. Can you weally shoot a bow? Can you show me how..." He kept babbling.

Roy had a slight smile on my face and I sigh. Maybe getting Roy to accept Bart wouldn't be so hard. I join them in the kitchen, laughing freely for the first time in a week.

 **A/N: Whoo! 3rd chapter! Honestly, the one thing I gained writing these past three chapters is the ability to write Bartholomew flawlessly, without having to spell it out. In my sleep.**

 **Anyway, please review, I wanna know what you guys think! Thanks again!**

 **~FanAdd**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's viewed, followed or favorited this story. Love you guys!**

 **Also a _huge_ thank you to Queen Sound for being my first reviewer. Thanks!**

 **She has also brought up a point that I hadn't thought of. Despite this being a non-superhero story, Bruce and Dick still go on secret missions, and, yes, Wally does know about it, which is why he wasn't so angry at Dick for leaving so soon after Artemis' death.**

 **Thanks again guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Young Justice.**

* * *

 _Wally_

 _Beep! Beep!_ I slowly open my eyes, squinting at the sunlit room. _Bee-_ I slam the snooze button, and try to go back to sleep. Fortunately, I had the day off. Unfortunately, Bart decided it was the perfect day to go to the park-early. Someone pulls at my shoulder. Groggily, I open my eyes again, to see Bart's large eyes staring intensely at me. I yawn.

"Oh, hey Bart-"

"Can we go to the pawk now?"

"Bart. It's 8:30."

He gives me a confused look. "So? I never get tiwed. Evew."

I roll my eyes. _Tell me that 15 years later._

"Wally! C'mon!" He tugs at my arm.

"Okay, okay. Just let me get dressed."

"Okay Wally!" He speeds out of my room, slamming to door behind him. I wince.

I clumsily slip on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and stumble down the stairs, trying to put my socks on in the process. I hit my stomach on the edge of the railing, hissing in pain, thinking about the 'talk' with Roy three days ago.

* * *

 _I finished putting Bart to bed and M'gann left, giving us one last pointed look._

 _"Don't kill each other. Okay Roy?"_

 _What? I'm not capable of killing someone? I think to myself._

 _M'gann raises an eyebrow at me and walks out._

 _"So, Wally? Bart? Wonder how he came around." He says casually, leaning against the counter._

 _I turn the color of my hair. "Um. Uh. Well..." I really should have thought this through._

 _He smirks. "Had some fun with Artemis, did you?"_

 _I narrow my eyes. "You-"_

 _"Hey, hey, **I'm** not blaming you. Much. Jade on the other hand.."_

 _I shudder at the thought of Artemis' psycho older sister. "What did she say?" I ask nervously._

 _"Well, She really didn't say anything. Just told me to give you something-" He walks slowly towards me, and then, without warning, punches me in the stomach. Hard. Wincing I look up at him, and he continues. "-and a warning. If you **ever** hurt Bart, the only thing left of her sister, she will personally hunt you down and kill you. Got that?"_

 _"Yeah," I wheeze. "Clear. You... added to that **gift** , didn't you."_

 _Again, he smirks. "Just a little."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"Now, I have to go watch **my** daughter, before Jade kills **me** for being late." He brushes past me, opening the door. He pauses. "And Wally?"_

 _I turn to him._

 _"Tell Bart thanks for the cookies for me. He's a cute, smart kid. Don't know where he got it from. Artemis was a little demon, and you're an idiot."_

 _"Barry and Iris." I instantly say, then wince._

 _He looks to me, his face morphing into a why-do-I-always-end-up-dealing-with-you look. "You didn't tell your **parents**? Wally, you've always been an idiot, but... Wow." He shakes his head. "I'm not going to do anything, only because I know Iris will have you're head for not telling her sooner." With that he walks out._

 _I rub my stomach. That's gonna leave a bruise._

* * *

I still haven't told them. I think of Iris' reaction and shudder. Forget Jade. Mom was a terrifying force on her own. I'll tell her today. I decide.

"Wallllllllly!" Came the ear wrecking yell from the kitchen.

 _After we go to the park._ "Coming!" I holler and race down the stairs."

Bart was waiting impatiently, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, foot tapping rapidly, and to top it off, a pout on his face. "Finally!" He exclaims. "You complain about giwls taking fowevew, but you take **ten** times longew." He throws his arms up in exasperation.

"When have I ever complained about girls taking forever?"

He gives me the look. The look Artemis would use every time I did something stupid, which according to _some_ people, was all the time. I frown. Artemis, Artemis, Artemis. Even when she was dead, she haunted me. Or trolled me. I think to when Dick said you never get over the death of a loved one. I had shrugged it off then but now...

"Wally? Awe you okay?" He touches my arm, jerking me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I shake my head. "Uh, yeah, sorry. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Something fast."

"Cereal it is."

* * *

Finally, after a long, long drive (actually it was only 20 minutes, but...) we arrived at the park. Bart instantly begins tugging at his car seat. Laughing, I get out of the car to 'free him' and he grabs my hand, dragging me along.

"we'we gonna go on the swings, then the playgwound, then the seasaw, and then the monkey baws, then..." He talked on and on.

He spots the playground and rushes towards the swings, leaving me in the dust. I jog after him, just in time to see a kid take the swing from Bart. He bursts into tears.

"Don't be a baby." The other one goads.

My eyes narrow and I walk towards him, just as another kid pulls Bart towards him. "Hi! I'm Garfield! But you can call me Gar!" He announces. He wipes his red hair out of his blue eyes. "You can use my swing if you want, I'll push you, and then you can push me."

Bart wipes a tear from his eyes and his smile soon reappears. "Okay. I'm Bart!"

"Lemme help you up." I choke on a snort. The kid was as big as Bart. There was _no_ way he'd be lifting Bart, or vise versa. The kid-Gar- wraps his arms around Bart and strains himself, trying to lift him. He falls backwards, pulling Bart along with him. They fall on the dusty mulch. They get up, laughing, and brush their clothes off.

Bart turns, looking for me, and when he spots me, waves his arm like crazy. "Wally! Come hewe!"

I shake my head and walk towards them. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me on the swing-?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"-Please?"

"Sure." I pick him up and plop him in the swing. "Thanks Wally! This is my new friend, Gar!"

I say hi, and back away, watching them both. There was something familiar about that kid, I muse. He gives a shriek of laughter, making me jump, and hit someone. I turn to apologize, and see Conner, M'gann's husband. Then it hits me. That's Gar. _The_ Gar M'gann has never stopped talking about, the one I've seen about 500 times and still can't recognize him. _I'm such a bad friend._ "Hey Conner." I say quietly, knowing the guy has over sensitive hearing.

"Hey." He says in his usual gruff voice.

I nod awkwardly. "So. Gar and Bart seem to be getting along."

"You actually remembered his name this time?" Conner asks, amused.

"What? I've always known... I was just... Testing you guys. To see if you remembered. Your own kids name." _I need to shut up._

"Uh-Huh." Conner rolls his eyes.

"Bart! It's _my_ turn now!"

"Okay, okay! Lemme stop." He keeps going and Gar grabs his shirt.

"You stopped now. Get off!" He demanded.

"You stopped me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did-"

"Bart!" I interrupt. "Let Gar have a turn."

Reluctantly he gets off, and I walk the long 5 feet trek to the swing and pick Gar up and place him on the swing, and walk back.

Gar laughs. "Faster!" He demands!

Bart pushes him again.

"Faster, Bart, Come on!"

Bart pushes him again, but slightly to hard. Gar flies off, and I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the screaming to begin. Instead I hear Bart's amazed shout. I peek open one eye and see Gar standing perfectly, not one scratch on him.

"I'm just like a monkey!" He announces proudly. "And that's my favorite animal!"

Bart grins. "Do it again! No, I wanna twy!"

"Oh no..." I instantly say. "I will not be picking Bart splats from the ground. "Why don't you try something _safe_ , like the seesaw?"

They look to each other. "Race you to the monkey bars!" Bart yells, zipping off, with Gar scampering after him yelling about how 'that's not fair! You're too fast' then laughing along with Bart.

 _He probably figured out he'd beat Bart at anything he'd_ _do on the **monkey** bars. _Conner and I follow, with me silently thanking him that he can almost match my fast pace.

* * *

"But Wally! Me and Gar still wanna play mowe!" He tugs at my hand.

"Bart, we need to go. Your going to see your grandma and grandpa today. " I grin. Barry was actually only seven years older then me, and Iris five, since I was adopted. "Now, say bye to Gordon-err-Gar."

Conner rolls his eyes and nudges his son.

"Bye Bart! I had a awesome time!" He says brightly.

Bart grins. "Me too! Bye!"

Conner and I exchange farewells and I pick Bart up and quickly walk to the car. After making sure Bart was secure, I slip into the car and dial my dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad... I was wondering if you and Iris are free tonight?"

He instantly brightens. "Yes, Yes of course you can come over! Iris!" He hollers over the screams of my six year old brother and sister. "Wally's coming over tonight!" There's a voice in the background, and Barry returns. "Okay kid. We'll have a surprise waiting, so don't ditch out." He jokes.

"Oh-kay. I have a surprise to."

"Really... Why don't you tell me,then I'll act surprised when you tell everyone else?"

I laugh. "That's my line."

"No. Actually, it's Simba's."

"Whatever. Bye see you in a few."

"Okay Bye- Oww!" He cries out. One of the twins probably took him 'hostage' again. The phone clicks off and I sigh in relief. _Part A, success. Part B... Well... I'm screwed._

* * *

Barry opens the door as soon as we arrive at the door.

"Were you seriously waiting by the door for us?"

"Nah, I'm just really fast." He winks.

"So, dad-"

"Hi grandpa!" Barry is forced backwards by the most destructive force on the planet. Bart. He had his arms latched around Barry's legs. Barry regains his balance and looks down to see an over-energetic two year old staring up at him excitedly.

Barry looks at me. "Wally... Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

I look to see Iris standing behind him, mouth gaping.

I rub the back of my neck. "Well... It turns out I have a two year old son that I didn't know about until about five days ago... Surprise!" I finish lamely.

Barry raises an eyebrow and Iris puts her hands on her hips.

" _Grandma!_ " Bart shrieks loudly and collides with Iris. "Hi! I'm Bart!"

She smiles fondly and picks him up and turns away, but not before she shoots a -we're-not-finished look.

Hesitantly, I turn to my dad again, and find him grinning wildly at me, wagging his eyebrows.

I groan in exasperation. "Dad."

He holds his hands up and flings an arm around and turns to me. "Wally! You-"

"Let's go find Bart and mom." I interrupt.

He grins. "I'm a grandpa and I'm not even 30 yet. I guess there's benefits to adopting."

"Yeah. Bet mom's thrilled. Now she has six year old twins, _and_ a two year old grandson."

"She loves kids."

"Yeah. I know." I think back to when they first adopted me. I was 15. She'd take me on walks with her, and every kid she'd meet, she'd stop and talk with. I always stood a distance away, thinking she looked like a stalker or something. I smile at the memory.

"Wally! Time to eat!" Iris hollers.

I wince Bart had gotten his lungs from her, that's for sure.

We walk into the room, welcomed be the smell of food, and was happy to see Bart happily talking with Dawn and Donny. They look up.

"Hurry up, Wally!" says Donny.

Dawn smacks him and then turns to me. "Hey Wally! We missed you!"

I gin, ruffle Donny's hair and give Dawn a hug. "I missed you guys too."

We turn to the food. Platters and platters of food covered the table. I shake my head. Iris knew us too well.

Soon after, it was time for dessert. Iris brought out a pie. And another. "These are for Barry and Wally." She brings out another. " _This_ is for us."

"Mom, you actually made apple pie?" I ask in disbelief. She _never_ made pie.

She laughs. "Surprise."

 _No wonder Barry was so eager to have me over._

* * *

"Thanks mom, dad. But we really need to go." I announce, looking at the time on my phone.

They smile. "Sure, no problem. Come by again."

"Soon-" Interrupts Donny.

"-Tomorrow." Dawn finishes.

"Thanks for the invitation." I hug each of them, pick up Bart, he also says goodbye and hugs everyone, and then we walk out.

I walk quickly to the car, remembering Iris still hadn't confronted me about Bart yet.

We hop in the car head home, with me listening to Bart's content chatter.

 **A/N: Chapter 4! Took me a while, but, here it is. I'm honestly no sure if I portrayed Barry's character right, if not, sorry. Next chapter should have Dick in it. Whoo! Anyway, please tell me what you guys think, reviews give me inspiration! Thanks!**

 **~FanAdd**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back, thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, of followed this story.**

 **And another huge down thank you to Queen Sound for reviewing! A huge shout out to her!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never, ever own Young Justice.**

Ch. 5.

 _Wally_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Wally." Came the overly sweet voice of Iris.

My eyes widened. "H-hey mom. How you doing? I-"

"You really thought you'd get off the hook that easily?

"What?"

"Wally. Bart? Why didn't _I_ know about this first?"

I bite back a groan. I had successfully avoided this conversation for a little over a month. "I..."

"You forgot didn't you?"

I freeze.

She sighs. "You are so predictable. Just like Barry,-DAWN! DON'T TOUCH _THAT!-_ But really Wally, we should have been the first to know. We practically raised you! Even _before_ we adopted you! How can you-DONALD!" She drops the phone and I wince. Once Iris starts calling Donny Donald you know he's screwed.

She picks up the phone. "How can you just ignore that?"

"Mom!" I take a deep breath. "I was stressed. I'm sorry, okay? I told you as soon as-"

"Diana reminded you?"

"What? No... Well. Actually, Roy-"

" _Roy?"_ She laughs. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. Punched me in the stomach. Said it was a gift from him and Jade." I could feel her growing smirk.

"Oh no. You upset _Jade?"_ She snorts.

"Mom..."

She sinkers into the phone. "No, no. I'm good. You upset Jade? That's almost as bad as the time you pissed off Bruce when you were 18. Now _that-_ "

"Mom. I know fully well what happened. I don't need to be reminded. Trust me."

"Oh, I know that. Now, tell me, are you feeling better?"

I stop, surprised. "Actually, yeah."

"See, you faced your fear of talking to me, and know you're better. Remember that next time you have a... Surprise." She states in satisfaction. "Now, I need to go to work. You and Bart take care, have a nice day. Bye, love you!"

"Love you too."

I turn to Bart who was scarfing down the last of the spaghetti, face red from tomato sauce. "Bart. Slow down. Not even I eat that fast." he looks up and grins, wiping the sauce from his face with his arm, then wiping that on the table cloth. Rolling my eyes, and ruffle his hair.

"You make me work 10 times harder. You know that?"

"Yep."

Rolling my eyes, I take out my phone that was vibrating. "Hey, it's Wally-"

"Wally, dude, I'm back!" Came Dick's voice over the speaker.

I grin. "Dude, it's been a while! How was the...'Business trip'?"

"Subtle Wally. Real subtle."

"I try"

"So, my place today? I told you I'd make it up to you for leaving you after..." He leaves the rest of the statement hanging.

I glance at Bart. "Sure, I'm not doing anything today-"

"Great! In a hour?"

"Listen, Dick... I'm gonna need to bring someone along-"

" _Someone_ , huh? Wally you dog. Nice to see you got yourself together that fast! Sure bring her along!"

"I-" I pause. _Her?_ My eyes widen. _Oh God, no._ "Dude-"

"No, no. Surprise me. I gotta go, see you in a hour. Bye!" He hastily hangs up and I slowly remove the phone from my ear and look at Bart. I grin. _Why not play along?_

"Bart, we're gonna do something."

He looks up eagerly.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

 _Ding!_ I ring the expensive doorbell that was on the expensive door, that was part of the expensive mansion, which was on the expensive property. All in all, the whole property cost more that what I made every five years. I hadn't even been working for five years.

I hear the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs. The door opens, reviling Dick. He widens the door and sticks his head out obviously looking for my 'Special Someone'.

"So, where is she?"

"Weeeeell, it's not exactly a girl..." I trail off in fake awkwardness.

Dick's brows scrunch together, trying to pinpoint any hint of lies. He shakes his head, trying not to seam rude. "Uh, um... Cool dude. Didn't know you swung that way. No problem. Yeah..."

I suppress a grin.

"Where is _he?_ "

"Right in front of you." I nudge Bart and he latches onto Dick, causing him to fall to the ground. You could be a secret agent with ninja skills, but nothing can stand against Bart. Literally.

"This is the only love of my life right now. Bart, Dick, Dick, Bart, got that? Awesome."

Dick stared blankly at me. I look hesitantly back. His mouth deepens into a frown. I glare, then, he begins to laugh. I look at him in confusion.

"What?"

He only laughs harder. "You-you-" He doubles over in another fit of laughter.

I raise an eyebrow. "Dude, really?"

He takes a deep breath. "You actually thought I believed you about liking a _him?"_ He shakes his head in amusement. "I wasn't trained by the worlds greatest detective for nothing." He inhales deeply. "You look like a mom."

I look down to where I was holding the bag, filled with Bart's stuff. I glare. "A dad, Dick. I look like a _dad."_

He shrugs. "That too."

I shoulder the bag uncomfortably. "So..."

"He can play with Tim. How old is he? One?"

"Two."

"A year younger than Timmy, then."

"Okay, where's-"

"Here." Came the quiet voice.

I jump. _Ugh. Frikin ninjas._

"Tim, this is Bart, Bart this is Tim. Go play or whatever."

Tim's stoic expression was replaced by a smile and they both ran ahead down the hall, Bart ahead, with Tim jumping over the obstacles that he had to go around.

I turn to Dick.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

"...And then there was this freaky guy who-I swear- could see the future."

"Matthew Ryder?"

"...Yeah. That's his last name. How do you know his first?"

He gives me a look.

"Yeah, yeah. Never underestimate the teachings and methods of the Bat." I mutter, using our nickname for Bruce.

He cracks a grin. "Or a Bird."

"That to." I take a sip of water from my glass.

"And let me guess, you're parents _weren't_ the first to know?"

"Why does everyone assume that?"

"Well, it is you we're talking about. How'd Iris take it?"

"I love how you didn't even wait for my answer. You just went on with the question."

"You told them first?"

"...No..."

He nods in satisfaction. "See? I'm always right."

"What about the time-"

"He turned out to be a criminal."

"How about-"

"It was vodka, no?"

"Or-"

"That was _not_ buttered popcorn. That was _caramel_ popcorn." He finished, curling his nose in disgust.

I think of how when we were younger we-Dick-hacked into the police records( I was there for sarcastic, unencouraging moral support) because there was a suspect that the corrupt police commissioner had said he was innocent. Bruce hadn't been there so Dick took it into his own hands. The criminal was currently in jail for life.

And the time he stopped me from drinking a drink spiked with vodka.

The third time had been at the theater. The guy had tried to give us a caramel popcorn instead of our order, normal movie theater popcorn. Bad idea. Dick had this thing were his sweets had to stay with sweets, and his salty food had to stay salty. He got his revenge by getting the poor guy fired. Bruce forced him to undo the hack...

And countless others.

I shrug. "Whatever."

Dick smirks and opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"So how's your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh... Zee's good..." He coughs. "Babs. I said Babs."

A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

He glares at me, "Wally..."

"You _dog._ Two women at once-"

"Yeah, well, not everyone's as perfect as you and Artem-i-ss." He trails off, not being able to stop himself. His eyes widen.

I pale, and my breathing comes out rugged, in short hitches. My hand goes limp, and the glass drops from my hand, shattering.

* * *

 _3rd Person  
_

Dick watched in horror as his best friend froze up. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. The color left his face, breathing uneven. His hand goes limp, each finger uncurling with agonizing slowness. The glass falls from his hands. Hitting the floor, it shatters.

He lunges at his best friend, shakes him. "Wally! Come on,!"

Wally only slightly shakes his head.

He quickly places his hand on Wally's neck, relived to feel his pulse. _No need for CPR then._ He looks helplessly at him.

Just then, Bart and Tim run in, laughing about something that had happened earlier. They freeze. Bart's green eyes double in size. His lip trembles.

"Wally?" He whispers. "Wally?" He repeats again, louder. Then, an earsplitting shriek shatters the unrealistic silence. " _DADDY!"_

He runs to Wally, and Dick watches frozen, as the shards of glass cut and dig into the little boy's feet, crimson blood trailing behind. Bart throws himself on his father, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. Loud sobs were heard. Neither Dick, nor Tim dared speak.

* * *

 _Wally_

Everything was going cold. Dark. Then I hear something faint. _'Daddy!"_

Then warmth. Warmth spreading from my neck downwards. Slowly I come back to reality. I inhale deeply, and refocus my eyes, and realize for the first time the light weight on me. The first thing i see is Bart. I smile slightly and wrap my arms aback around him. He lifts his head and looks up to me, eyes spilling over.

"Daddy?" He wipes one eye dry. I wipe the other.

"Yeah, Bart. I'm here."

He leans into mt chest, with a relives sigh.

I hear Dick moving closer. "Wally, I am so sor-"

I cut him off. "No problem, Dick. Not your fault. I should have told someone."

Dick presses his lips together.

Smiling slightly, I outstretch my arm and he allows me to pull him into a hug. Tim soon walks over and awkwardly pats me on the arm. Bart, still latched onto me, pulls him into the group hug. How long we stayed there, I don't know, but I was content.

 **A/N: This... This is chapter 5 (finally). Please tell me I'm not the only one who cried over this because really...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

 **~FanAdd**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Took me a while, since my dad decided to go on a last minute 'vacation' to Central Virginia. No offence to anyone who lives there, but the phone signals and internet connection _sucks._ But it was cool. Got to water ski. So yeah. On with the story. Thanks to everyone who's read, fallowed and favorited.**

 **And a big thank you to Warhawk'42 for reviewing. Thanks! And yeah, I'm also pretty sure Wally never had a kid named Bart, since he's Barry's grandson, while Wally is his nephew. I'm just changing a couple(Actually a lot) of things. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Guess who owns Young Justice? Not me.**

Ch. 6.

 _Wally_

"Bart, come on. You're going to see grandma again in two days." I reason with the small child hanging on my mom.

"But Wally! We can't leave grandma alone in the house? What if she gets kidnapped-or worse- gets attacked by bats?"

I get this internal image of Bruce Wayne dressed as a bat and breaking into my 26 year old mothers house and attacking her. I snort. _Sure. I'd pay to see_ _ **that.**_

Iris hugs Bart and manages to unwrap herself from his grasp. "I'll be fine, sweetie. Bats only come out at night. Barry and the twins will be back way before that." She smiles reassuringly at him. "When you go home, I'm sure Wally would love to play in the snow with you."

We both whirl around to see snow. It was just beginning to fall, but I could tell a lot was on the way.

Iris grins and pats me on the shoulder. "Oblivious as ever, I see. You're rubbing off on Bart."

I wrinkle my nose at her teasingly and pick up Bart. "Come on, kiddo. We need to get home before the snow gets too high, and the roads become too slippery. What would we do then?"

"We could run!" He announces.

I smile, grateful that he could finally pronounce his R's correctly. It had taken him about three months to fix it. I ruffle his hair. "Sure we could. But what would happen to the car? Wouldn't want a _bat to_ steal it."

Bart's eyes widen commercially. Then he narrows his eyebrows together and shakes his head. "That's silly!" He protests.

I laugh. "Lets go. Say bye to grandma." He leans over from my grip on him and hugs her tightly. "Bye grandma. I love you."

She hugs him back. "Me too, Bart.

I also hug her. When I pull away, I look at her mock seriously. "Now mom, if _any_ bats attack you-"

"Bye, Wally." She pushes me out the door, chucking. "Bye Bart."

"Bye." Came the chorused reply.

We walk to the car, footsteps crunching on the glaze of snow that had already fallen. I open the door and put Bart in his seat, buckling him up. I think back to the first time I had done this, three months ago. September. It was now November. I shake my head and smile slightly. Shutting the door I sit in the drivers seat and start the engine, looking at Bart from time to time through the rear view mirror, watching him stare at the snow flying by in awed wonder.

* * *

"Come on. Up you go!" I sling Bart over my shoulder and slam the car door.

Bart shrieks with laughter. "Daddy! Put me down! I wanna feel the snow!" He kicks his legs in weak protest.

"Uh-uh. You have crocs on. I can't have you getting sick on me."

Bart had insisted on wearing them today, saying he 'wouldn't get to wear them for a whole "year" '.

We walk inside the house, with me plopping Bart on the couch and sprinting up the stairs to get him some warmer clothes. When I get down, I toss the keys on the counter and walk over to where Bart's sitting.

"Lift your arms." I instruct. He obeys and I pull off one stained shirt and put on a blue on, and slipping on a red sweatshirt with brown stripes on, and then helping him put on his blue 'fuzzy pants' as he calls him. I then hand him a pair of yellow socks and tell him to put them on.

I then reach for my phone, but I don't find it. I must have dropped it outside. I know I had it when we got out of the car. I groan loudly.

"Hey Bart! I'm going to go outside for a bit, okay? Stay here."

He nods and I jog outside, shutting the door behind me. I quickly arrive at the car, and begin kicking at the snow. I give an over-exaggerated sigh and swing my head up to glare at the sky. The snow would not frikin _stop._ A handful of snowflakes attack my eyes and I squint them. However, because my vision was destroyed for a moment I hit the car. I swore, and resorted to squatting down and digging with my hands.

"Come on, come on."

I brush against something and jerk it out triumphantly, only to see it was a rock. I sigh and continue working. _My hands are freaking icicles._ I think grumpily. I finally give up and walk to the porch, only to see the phone laying on the wooden planks. I sigh tiredly and pick it up, pocketing it. I walk to the door, only to find it locked. I hiss in annoyance. I must have locked it before. Thank God for Bart. I knock on the door, expecting him to come running and open it, but nobody comes. I frown and walk down the porch steps and stand in front of the window. Bart was there, face plastered on the window. I point to the door and look back at him, but he just shakes his head. I feel my nose wrinkle and mouth _open the door._ Again he shakes his head. Exasperated, I turn around for a moment.

"For the love of-" I take a deep breath and exhale.

I turn around.

"Bart. Open the door." I yell.

The kid looked like he was going crazy, and I had no idea why. My teeth chattered and I lifted my heels up and down to keep warm. The kid turned around and hid his face. I squeeze my hands into fists and I stoop back, and scoop some snow and form it into a ball. I throw in at the window. Bart spins around and I motion to the door.

Poor Bart looked like he was going to cry but he still refused.

I was getting more worried by the minute. Why wouldn't he open the door?

I make a loud whimpering noise and began hopping up and down. It was _freezing._ Then I remembered. The spare key! I sprint to the side of the steps and pull a stone out and reach in expectantly. Nothing. I remember I had given the key to M'gann when she had baby sited Bart. I hit my forehead with my knees. I then stand up and pick up a thin stick. I walk to the door and began trying to pick the lock.

* * *

 _1 1/2 hours later..._

I was just about ready to call Dick over to pick the lock when I hear a car sliding into my drive way and look up from my lock picking to see M'gann walking towards me. Speak of the devil.

"Wally! I'm so sorry I forgot! Here's your spare key..." She trailes off, looking at me, red faced, blue handed and all.

"You locked yourself out."

It was a statement.

I look at her. "Yes. Yes I did." I snap. "And for some Godforsaken reason, Bart _refuses_ to open the door."

She raises an eyebrow and hands me the key. I accept it gratefully, and also grudgingly and unlock the door. I stomp it. "BAR-"

I was stopped by a tearful kid running over to me and crying, "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry."

I simmered down. "What? Did you forget how to use the lock?"

"No." He looks at M'gann and smiles slightly. "When I was gonna open the door for her, you told me to never open the door for anyone, even you."

I slowly think back to when I said that and flush red. "Well, next time I'm gonna freeze to death, you can open the door for me. But only me. Okay Bart?"

He nods. "Okay."

M'gann looks at us. Then at the car. And then sprints out of the house. Bart and I poke out heads out, to see what happened. M'gann was picking a horrified looking Gerald-no-Gar and apologizing loudly to him.

 _Ha. Perfect M'gann forgot about her kid stuck in a car._

She walks over and sets him down, and when she looks back down, Bart and Gar were gone.

I sigh. "They're probably upstairs in Bart's room."

She nods and was about to walk up when they both walk out of the kitchen. They were both holding hot chocolate mixes.

"Daddy, can we make hot coca?"

"Can we mommy?" Gar begged.

They gave us both puppy eyes. I look at M'gann. "Well..."

"Great!" They exclaimed and ran back into the kitchen. Moments later, a crash was heard. M'gann quickly walks to the kitchen.

"Nothing's broken!" She hollers.

"That's good." I mutter, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, we were drinking hot coca and cleaning the chocolate from the kids mouths.

"Can we play outside?"

I nod absently, and when I look, they were gone.

We walk out and see them both trying to put their jackets back on. I smile and help Bart while M'gann helps Gar.

Bart tugs on my jacket sleeve. "Daddy! Play with us." I nod reluctantly, and soon there was a three against one snowball fight. _I get a team all to myself, lucky me._ I grumble, getting pelted from all side from Bart, Gar and M'gann's snowballs.

We all soon brake up in laughter.

"Okay, Gar, say bye, we need to go meet daddy, okay?" M'gann tells her son.

He, in turn hollers 'Bye' at us with a huge smile and turns to go.

M'gann shakes her head and laughs. "Bye Wally, Bye Bart."

"Bye M'gann." Says Bart

I nod. "Say hi to Conner for me."

She nods and walks to her car. With one last wave, she pulls out of the driveway and dissapears.

I look to Bart. "That was fun."

He nods and runs to the door. "Uhh... Daddy? The doors locked..." He trails off.

I smile triumphantly and pull out a key. "This time, I'm ready."

I open the door and we walk inside.

No need to call Dick over to pick locks this time.

 **A/N: Well, that was chapter 6. I wrote this in one day, because I felt bad for making you guys wait so long. Oh, and happy (late) 4th of July!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read this! Please tell me what you think!**

 **~FanAdd**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah... chapter 7. Yeah! Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, and/or read! You guys are awesome!**

 **And another huge thank you to Warhawk'42 for reviewing! I actually never paid attention to the fact that Wally's kid was actually named Bartholomew. I always called him Barry(Whoops...) and I usually paid more attention to Iris, since she actually became Kid Flash, but yeah, thanks for that bit of info! Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing famous. Sadly. Unless you count books and movies. Those are technically famous, right?**

Ch. 7.

 _3rd Person_

Bart wakes up to a slight, quiet tapping on his window. A smile creeps onto his features and he quickly climbs out of bed, looks at the dark haired man, shoots a thumbs up, and runs as quietly as a two (and a half) year old could. Halfway down, he climbs back up to check on his dad. He often slept with an open door to hear anything that sounds dangerous or suspicious. Not that it'd make any difference, Wally slept like a rock. He smiles ruefully as he quietly closes the door. You could tie his dad behind a horse and drag him on asphalt, but he wouldn't wake.

He runs back down the steps and slowly approaches the door. He jumps as he feels a presence behind him. He whirls around, ready to face Wally's questioning, half asleep face. He's instead met with the black haired agent, a small smirk on his face. Bart breathes a sigh and wipes the invisible sweat from his forehead.

Dick laughs softly and puts a finger to his lips. He crouches down.

"You were taking forever so I opened the door myself." He looks up the stairs. "Is Wally asleep?"

"Do you needa ask?"

Dick smiles. "Good point. Am I the first?"

"Yeah."

A soft knock. Dick walks to the door, unlocks it and slowly opens it. Zatanna staggers in.

"Why so early?" She groans, glaring at Dick.

She doesn't wait for his answer and walks past him, eyes catching sight of Bart. She practically squealed. "Aww! He's so cute! Hey buddy, I'm Zatanna."

"Bart."

She looks back at Dick. "So, when do we get started?"

"When the others get here."

She walks into the kitchen with a nod. And walked right out. "Ugh. Wally. How does he live with his kitchen like that? Those dishes _have_ to be from two weeks ago."

The dark haired man smirks. "That's Wally for you."

Zatanna just shakes her head.

A quiet rapping noise.

Zatanna, being closest to the door, jerks it open an is met with a drowsy M'gann, with a sleepy Gar in her arms, and an annoyed Conner. They all shuffle into the house and shut the door behind them. Gar yawns sleepily, stretches, and reburies his head into his mothers neck.

"Gar. Wake up!" She whispers.

"No."

"Bart's here."

At the mention of Bart's name, he sits up, all traces of fatigue gone. He squirm's out of M'gann's grasp and jumps down. The two friends grin excitedly at each other.

Dick leans over, looking down the hall. "Tim should have gotten back by now."

"He's here?"

"Yeah. Said he was going to the bathroom when I _let myself in._ "

"Hi Bart." Bart spins around to see an alert and awake Tim.

Tim looks at Gar. "Hi. I'm Tim-"

"I'm Gar!" He interrupts excitedly.

Another knock. Bart runs up and opens the door and inch, peeks through (remembering his fathers threat of what would happen if he opened the door to anyone- especially at night) and opens the door to reveal a serious looking Kaldur.

"Hey Kaldur!" Bart said excitedly. Kaldur had taken Bart to an inside pool he ran this one time when no one else was able to babysit him. Bart adored water and he adored his wife, Raquel's cookies even more.

"Hello, Bart. I apologize, but Raquel was not able to make it here today-"

Bart's face fell slightly.

"But, she did give me these cookies to bring."

Bart, Gar and Tim all perked up at the mention of the cookies.

"They're so good, they could rival with Alfred's!" Exclaimed Tim.

Dick frowned. "No. No they couldn't." He sighs. "I taught you better then this. How many times do I need to tell you,nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can rival with Alfred's cooking. Nothing."

Tim nodded in mock seriousness at his older brother's obsession with their butler's (But it was really more like grandfather's) cooking skills. "I never said they were better, Dick."

"Even Wally and I don't argue about food this much." Bart said, grinning.

"That's a lie. Wally? Not talking about food? Please." Dick snorts.

The next people don't bother to knock.

Roy walks in, more pissed than usual, (Which made the kids inch closer to M'gann and Zatanna) along with an equally annoyed Jade, with their five year old daughter, Lian, using her mother's hand as a prop to stay upright. As soon as they entered the house, she walked over to the couch and fell asleep, ignoring everyone and everything.

Roy glares at Dick. "Next time you plan a 'surprise birthday party' for you're _BFF_ and insist on me coming along, keep in mind that I. Am. Not. A. Morning. Person."

Dick grins. "Neither is Wally, which is why 4:00 is perfect. Now come on," He says, pushing Roy towards the kitchen. "We have work to do."

* * *

 _Wally_

I wake up to the sound of quiet voices, hushes laughter and the smell of pancakes. Scratch that. I woke up for, and only for, the smell of pancakes. I groan and turn over, staring at the ceiling for 15 minutes, before rolling back around and hitting my head loudly on the desk beside my bed.

* * *

 _3rd_ _Person_

Bam!

Everyone, who at the time had been talking (or playing) instantly looked up at the stairs, a hush had fallen over them.

Dick smiled wryly. "Well, looks like Wally's awake. Better hide. But use the bathroom first. I have no idea how long he'll take to actually get out of bed."

The three boys grinned excitedly at each other. It had been their idea to hide and yell 'Surprise', and the adults had agreed, though it had taken a great amount of the 'puppy dog pout' to convince Roy and Jade. The three combined was nearly not enough. It was finally when Dick had keeled down next to them and also showed his puppy eyes (Which they were sure were magic) had they relented, but it also resulted in Dick being pushed over by Roy.

They scampered to their hiding places.

* * *

 _Wally_

I rubbed the spot on my head, hissing. My phone beeps and I sit up and look at the text from Iris.

 _Happy birthday honey! I'm sorry we couldn't be there, but we'll do something when we get back, okay? Say hi to Bart for us"_

~Iris

I frown and blink. There it was. I squint. _No, today isn't my birthday, tomorrow is. That's it. Mom finally lost it._ I shake my head. Nope, not my birthday. Just out of pure curiosity I check the date on my phone. It was my birthday. November 11th. I sigh and flop back on the bed. Had I even told Bart when my birthday was? _Probably not._ I shrug. At least I don't have work. That's always a plus.

I lay there and stare at the ceiling for a good 15 minutes before I finally convince myself to get up. I pull on a pair of jeans, a yellow shirt and a gray hoodie.I grab a pair of socks and slip them on (Tripping twice in the process) and fall awkwardly out the door.

* * *

 _3rd person_

The surprise guests winced at the numerous bangs, clangs, and other loud noises coming from upstairs.

"What is he doing up there-"BAM! Zatanna winced. "-teaching two year old's how to play drums?-"

"Hey!" Came the insulted whisper from Gar and Bart.

"-And failing miserably at it."

Dick sighed in amusement. "You get used to it."

Bart nodded.

* * *

 _Wally_

I stood up, brushed the imaginary dust off me, and followed the smell of pancakes that I'm pretty sure shouldn't exist. I was just about convinced that I was hallucinating, when I saw a huge platter of pancakes, and other stuff on the table. I frown. Unless Bart had become a professional chef overnight, and grew at least a foot taller so he could actually read the stove, there was no way these should be here. As I walk clumsily down the stairs, I could have sworn I had felt the air pressure intensifying. _Okay, West, you're not **that** crazy. _As my foot touches the floor, 11 people jump out of nowhere and yell 'Surprise!' at me as loud as they could muster. I jump back and was positive their one and only motive was to give me a heart attack.

They all look at me expectantly.

I stare back at them.

Finally, Jade breaks the silence. "Okay, West. We didn't get up at 3:00 am and do all this crap for you, just to have you stare at us like an idiot."

I gap at her.

"Dude." Dick mutters from the side of his mouth. "You're not helping your 'You're an Idiot' case."

I clear my throat. _Right._ "...Thanks?"

Bart laughs and runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Happy birthday daddy!" I return the hug.

"Thanks, kiddo"

He nods at me. "What took you so long?"

I frown. "I didn't wake up that early. It's only..." I swing my head to the side, looking for the clock. "9:30."

"But we've been up since 3:00." Interrupts Gar.

"That suck, buddy."

M'gann laughs."Happy Birthday, Wally."

The air was then filled with a chorus of 'Happy birthdays' and a punch in the shoulder from Roy.

"Can we eat now. I'm starving and Raquel made her cookies." Bart asked impatiently.

I instantly perk up. "Her _cookies_? Dude, those things are almost as good as Alfred's!"

"Ahem."

I turn to see a annoyed Dick with his fist covering most of his mouth, pouting about how his beloved butler was actually being _compared_ with someone else, and a grinning Tim down below.

 _Well, God forbid **that**._

"What I meant to say..." I look at Dick. "... Was that her cookies are very delicious. No one could even _begin_ to compare to Alfred, in any compartment."

"Thank you." Dick says smoothly.

Bart jumps up and down. "Can we eat now? _Please?"_

"Sure, kiddo. Let's eat the pancakes that have to suffice for the lack of the Alfred-made-pancakes."

* * *

"Presents!" the three boys announce gleefully.

They drag us all to the couch, and Lian finally seemed to notice someone other than her parents. "I want to give mine first." She said.

Roy raised an eyebrow, daring anyone to protest.

She walked over to me, and hands me a green bag with blue tissue paper. "Open it! She demands.

I nod obediently and open it. I slowly pull out a (surprisingly realistic) painting of... A cheetah?

"You like going fast." She clarifies.

 _Ah_. "Thanks so much, Lain."

She smiles in satisfaction. And goes back to sitting down and ignoring everyone except for me, since I was the one opening the presents.

Tim, Gar, and Bart were next. "We made it together!" They announce.

I stare at them, confused. I'm pretty sure Gar hadn't met Tim until today-

Dick leaned over. "They made it today." He muttered in my ear.

I raise an eyebrow, but open it, and see a drawing of what was supposedly all of us. I was the one in red, and Dick, blue, but the rest I had to depend on the arrows that had the respective names written on it with Zatanna's handwriting.

"Thank's guys. I'll hang it up on my wall-and your's to, Lian." I say, looking at Lian's facial expression.

I got a swim membership from Kaldur(I had been talking to him about getting one for years), a 'How to Cook for Dummies' and a bottle of Windex from Zatanna.

"Gee, thanks, _Zee_."

She smiled sweetly at me. "No problem, _Walls_. _"_

Money from Roy and Jade (because both suck at getting gifts but won't admit it).

From M'gann and Conner a lab top, (probably because M'gann had accidentally spilled coffee on my old one and I hadn't gotten a new one, _not that I'm complaining, this thing costs way too much._ )

And finally from Dick... A photo album.

I flip through the pages.

"Hey...This happened in your house."

He smiled slightly. "Security cameras."

"This one's from the park."

"Hacked in surveillance cameras."

"This is... Wait. This is in my _house."_

He shrugs lightly. "Implanted security cameras. Don't bother looking for them. You won't find them."

I gap at him and turn the page. It was from work.

"Let me guess, more hacked in security cameras?"

"Yeah."

"Are all these from hacked in cameras?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you have any idea how stalkerish this sounds?"

"At least I didn't physically take them."

"Point taken."

"Thank you guys, seriously."

"What? Did you think we'd forget?" Conner asks.

"Maybe?"

"I'm ashamed of you Wally. To think that your... _BFF-_ " He looks pointedly at Roy. "Would forget your birthday?" Dick shakes his head.

I look at him? "BFF."

"Nothing."

I smirk lightly and look down at Bart who was tugging at my arm.

"Let's play outside guys!" He demands.

Shrugging'Why not?', we all go outside where it was snowing. Just as I was closing the door Dick asked me,

"Is it unlocked or are we going stand here for over an hour?"

I look at him weirdly. "How...?"

"The Bat. Just blame the Bat. We do it for everything else."

I grin and as I turn get hit with a snowball right in the face. I look at Roy's smirking features and frown. _Oh no. This is war._

We run down the steps and attack, laughing the entire time.

Dick jumps out of harms way nearly every time, while I was left to the mercy of Roy, Jade, Lian, Zatanna and M'gann.

"Come on, daddy, lets show them!" Bart laughs, running ahead, pelting snowballs at the whole opposite team(Except M'gann, he still had that crush on her.)

I laugh and shake my head as 'my' team, Dick, Bart, Gar, Tim, Conner, Kaldur and I launched a counter attack. An unfair one, since we had seven, and they had five, but their loss our gain.

I let another grin slide on my face. Today had turned out perfect.

 **A/N: Chapter 7, this took me forever, but, hey, it's done! Sorry if Zatanna and the others where slight OCC... but oh well. This was a fun chapter to write, so hope you're as happy with it as I am. Please tell me what what you guys think!**

 **~FanAdd**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I'm back. No worries. I promise I won't abandon this story, had to clear that up. And oh my gosh. I was talking to my friend about Avatar the Last Airbender and I was like 'I ship zutara so much... Wait. Z _A_ tara. As in Zatara, aka Doctor Fate? Oh shoot, even fictional characters ship them!' Like his hero name is literally...Anyway...**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, and followed!**

 **To Batmanismyhero: Thanks for the review! I tried as hard as I could to keep them in character, so I appropriate that you mentioned that! Thanks!**

 **To Queen Sound: Thank you! That has to be one of my favorite parts too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, would I be here? No. I'd be off making tons of money from fanboys and fangirls...**

 _Ch. 8._

 _Wally_

We turned out of the gas station and slipped onto the main road. It was December 24th, Christmas eve, and Bart and I were anxious to get home in time for 'Grandma Iris's famous Christmas party.' The food was amazing. I look briefly in the rear view mirror at Bart, who was wrapped up in six blankets, or 'fuzzies' as he had dubbed them, four pillows and his beloved stuffed cheetah, Simba (I tried to reason with him that Simba was a _lion_ but he didn't budge), which he was again squeezing the life out of. I smile slightly and shift my eyes back to the road, the engine humming softly.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you wanna hear a song I learned?"

"Sure Bart."

He cleared his throat, causing me to lift an eyebrow, and opened his mouth.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid...-"

I did a double take. I stopped in the emergency lane and swung my head around towards him.

"Just where did you here that?" It was the song Dick and I had made up a couple years ago, when we were like nine, to annoy Bruce, and I had added 'Robin laid an egg' to annoy Dick. We then stopped creating the song and instead began creating different insults at each other.

 _'Kid mouth drowned in eggnog-'_

 _'Dicki got stuck to an icicle-'_

 _'Dude really?'_

 _'Shut up. Yours wasn't any better!'_

We had _such_ a promising career in the music industry...

"You and Dick were singing it." He told me with a deadpan expression.

My eyebrows flew skywards and my lips turned slightly down and I shrugged and reignited the engine.

He continued. "... An egg..."

I drowned him out.

"You can't sing it. You don't know the backstory." I pout quietly to myself.

Snow had begun to fall, the little crystals dancing from the sky. I glare at them.

"Daddy! It's snowing! We might get a white Christmas this year." Bart yelps excitedly.

"Oh, yay. Extra work. Shoveling the snow on Christmas seems like _mighty_ fun." My eyes slip to the digital clock. 2:30. Two and a half hours to go.

* * *

 _30 minutes left_

The roads were pretty much empty, save the occasional car entering and exiting through the exists. The snow had added a slight layer of slippery snow so I had to go about 10 miles under the speed limit, much to my annoyance.

"Can I have a snack?"

I grab a Quakers chocolate chip bar and throw it to him without so much of a glance. I stare at the sign ahead. Hospital, one mile away. I screw up my face, confused. I never pay attention to hospital signs. Why now? I shrug it off and continue on, slowing even more when the snow picked up, trying to focus on the road more. Turns out, not everyone had the same idea in mind.

A large Walmart truck flew out of one of the exits, slamming into my can, causing it to swerve into the ditch, and then flew on ahead.

Our car did a 360, spun wildly and slammed hard into the ditch on the right side of the car, causing the air bag to blow up in my face. Unfortunately, my head still smacked the window, hard, causing me to go limp. _Not the car..._ was the last I thought of before everything went dark.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

I groggily woke up, slowly opening one eye at a time, trying to understand my position. I look at the white thing I was laying on, which I had thought was a pillow. It wasn't. It was an air bag. I jerk my head back, softly hitting the back of the seat, which was impaled with little shards of glass.

"Ow." I groan, looking out the window at the deserted, snow covered road. I shiver, as the engine had gotten messed up during the crash, hence the lack of heat. I think of the blankets Bart had and decided to steal one. Then I froze. Bart hadn't made a single sound this entire time. I turn with painstaking slowness, and nearly had a heart attack. Bart had been on the _right_ side of the car, and we had landed on the right side. He was sprawled to the side, head against the window that was shattered, blood pooling out of a large cut on his left temple, and his skin was an unearthly blue, and he was shivering like crazy.

I instantly grab my phone in an attempt to call 911, but when I pick it up, I end up picking up a smashed piece of plastic and glass. Nevertheless, I attempt to make the call, but it was futile. Angrily I throw the piece of junk against the passenger seat. A tiny wail brings me back to my senses. I jump out of the car, run around to the other side and slowly attempt to open the damaged door, with little luck, so I go to the other side and manage to get it open.

Scooping him out of the car and wrapping him in his red and yellow 'fuzzy' blankie and turning back towards the road in hopes that a car would drive by. No such luck.

I stare at my son, who was now blue _and_ overly pale and groan slightly. I look back at the hospital sign and began running towards the direction of the hospital, making sure that Bart and the blanket wrapped around him were securely in my arms.

* * *

"This is probably one of the most cliche things ever." I complain to myself while running close to top speed, internally thanking Barry for putting me on the track and cross country teams, and drilling me non stop about running in general.

It began snowing.

"Aw, come _on_! How cliche can a situation get?" I yell at the sky. Iv'e never been a big fan of winter, but this is just pushing it. The snow, which had to be at least an inch already was quickly accumulating, making it harder and harder to run in, much less navigate.

"Where's a car when you need one?" I mutter.

Hospital: in 0.5 miles. I sigh in relief when I see the sign. "Thank the Lord."

Soon I could see the hospital come into view.

 _Now for my over-cliche entrance._ I think with a wry smile.

Bursting inside I look wildly for a nurse or, anybody that worked here, even a janitor would be accepted at this point. And my head was starting to feel even worse, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a case of frost bite for a while.

I spot the front desk. Frantically i explain the situation to her (Though from her facial expression, I was probably talking too fast for her to understand.), and she quickly gets a few nurses to take us to the intensive care unit.

* * *

It's 8:45. Bart's still unconscious and I was sitting in the chair next to him, tapping my foot wildly fast, with an ice pack strapped to my head with a bandage and 15 stitches in my left arm.

The nurse said he was fine, just a minor concussion, the cut on his head, and hypothermia, which I also had. I take a sip of the warm tea they gave me, which was basically just water and herbs. _Wait, isn't that what tea is?_ I shrug and pull at the light blue blanket and lean back in the chair. So much for the Christmas party. Bart had been looking forward to it for so long...

"Daddy?"

I bounce back to attention. "Yeah, buddy? You okay?"

He nods. "What time is it?"

"8:50." I answer immediately, I didn't even have to look at the clock.

"Oh." He looks down disappointingly. "We aren't going to grandma Iris' Christmas party, are we?"

I smile tightly. "No, sorry buddy. We had a accident..." I trail off.

"My head hurts."

"So does mine."

He looks up. "Really?"

"Sadly."

"That means I'm just like you!" He announces happily.

I grin at his enthusiasm.

"Where's my fuzzy blankie?"

"Right here." I toss it to him, and it lands on top of his head.

"Daddy!" Came the muffled protest.

"Love you."

He pulls it off. "I love you too." And then throws Simba at me. It hits me in the face. I blink.

"Where did you get Simba from?"

"The car...?"

"You mean I lugged that thing all the way from the car to here? I knew you weren't that heavy!" I gap at him. Of course he had the cheetah with him. Given how hard he squeezes it, it's no wonder he didn't let go.

9:00.

"Okay Bart. Time for bed. We have to go to sleep, or Santa won't come."

His eyes pop out commercially. "We need to go to sleep! Close your eyes!" He demands. 'Santa's not real though." He adds. "I just say he is so Gar won't get mad at me."

I smirk. "Sure thing buddy."

"Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, Bart."

"Daddy?"

"Wha?" I mumble.

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"You too."

...

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will grandma and grandpa understand why we can't come?"

"Of course they will."

...

"Daddy?"

" _Goodnight_ Bart."

"Goodnight."

Soon Bart's out, and I'm left alone, staring at the snow silently falling to the ground.

"Looks like you got your wish..." I mutter before falling asleep.

* * *

It's 7:30. Slowly I wake up and take in the room. There's Bart, who was still asleep, hugging his blankie and Simba. There's the lamp, the window, that person, and the other and- _what?_

I blink and sure enough, there're people sleeping in our hospital room. _Is this even allowed?_

Iris is asleep, on the second chair-Mom?- with Dawn and Donny-What?- leaning on both opposite legs of the chair, and Barry-Dad?- laying flat across the floor, using his arms as a pillow. The little fern in the room is now surrounded colorful presents.

 _I'm dreaming._ I pinch myself.

"Ouch." I hiss. Nope. Not dreaming. Well, this is unexpected.

"Looks like you got your wish, again." I whisper to Bart's sleeping form.

Bart stirs awake. He looks at me, and then at my parents and siblings. He blinks, confused, before a huge smile crawls across his face.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Dawn, Donny!" He shrieks before I can shush him.

Iris jolts awake, as do the twins, but Barry ignores it, instead staying asleep. Iris whacks Barry.

"Barry!" She hisses. He jumps up, like he was just shocked, and grins sheepishly at Bart and I. And Iris.

"Hey, kid, kiddo. Merry Christmas!"

Donny grins. "Yeah! Merry-"

"Christmas." Dawn finishes.

Isis smiles fondly at us. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Merry Christmas!" We reply.

Bart swings his head towards the window.

"Daddy!" He exclaims. "We have a white Christmas!"

Barry laughs. "We sure do, kiddo. Oh, and Wally, we sent your car to the repairs shop, all your stuff is back at the house."

Iris smirks slightly. "Except for the food. Your father ate all of it."

Barry just grins cheekily and turns to the presents.

"Now, we only had enough room for Bart's presents, but we'll give yours to you later." He hands them to Bart.

He eagerly rips one apart and pulls out a stuffed falcon. ("It's from me and Dawn!")

"Thank you, Dawn and Donny!"

They nod in satisfaction. "It's the fastest bird in the world."

If Bart's smile could get any bigger, it just did. "I love it!"

From Iris he got a Lion King puzzle, and from Barry a pair of roller skates.

Iris then brought out a pair of knee and elbow pads, and a helmet.

"I knew you'd forget." She says to Barry.

A nurse knocks on the door.

"Hi, Mr. West?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Bartholomew will be released in about an hour. Okay?"

"Sure, that's just fine."

I grin, _my_ wish finally came true.

Christmas turned out all right after all.

 **A/N: So, chapter eight. Yeah. Ugh. Now I want it to be Christmas. Way to go me. So? Good, bad? Feel free to tell me what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **~FanAdd**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baack! So I've kinda been here like, 'It's okay, you updated last... month...'**

 **So today I was like, 'You need to write.'**

 **So yeah, thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, or followed!**

 **Disclaimer: This is kinda pointless, as I obviously don't own YJ, but... I don't own YJ.**

Ch. 9.

 _Wally_

The winter had finally disappeared, giving way to spring.

 _Finally._ Winter had lasted until about mid April, and let me tell you, I did _not_ appreciate shoveling snow out of my driveway in _April_.

"Bart!" I holler.

I hear the pattering footsteps down the stairs.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"How do you feel about going to the zoo?"

Bart's eyes widen around three times their normal size, mouthing the word.

I smirk. "Is that a yes?"

He stares at me. " _Yes!_ " He exclaims, as if wondering if I'd gone crazy. I mean, how could you say no to the _zoo_?

He runs up the stairs grabbing his prized crocs.

"No. Last time you wore those, I was locked out of the house. Those are _bad_ luck." I cross my arms. No way.

"But-"

"Plus those aren't walking shoes. You'll get sore in minutes."

"I won't-"

"I absolutely _refuse_ to carry you around more then I have to."

"Then what am I gonna wear?"

I raise his sneakers, eyebrow raised but otherwise expressionless.

He huffs and starts to go put them away.

"And change your shirt while you're at it!" I yell.

"Okay, daddy, I _know._ "

I smile slightly and sit down on a stool, waiting for him.

* * *

"Come on, daddy!" Bart yells, pulling me towards the entrance.

I speed walk next to his running self. We stop at the entrance. The line was about a mile long. _Well not really but..._ It seems that, even though there were about four ticket booths, they decided 'Hey, why not just make an overly long line instead of four shorter lines that will be easier on the employee's and people?'

I groan. I knew I should have gotten the fast pass when I had the chance. I turn to Bart.

"Well buddy, it's a good thing we wore sunscreen, we're going to be waiting for a while.

* * *

"You skipped!" Bart hisses at a little Asian girl with pink bows on her pig tails.

"No!" She protests. "I was just-"

"I saw you!" He accuses.

"I-ugh! Boys are so..."

"Cindy!" A woman who was probably her mother calls from behind us. "What are you doing skipping these nice people?"

"I was _trying_ to see how much of the line there was, until _he_ -" She points to Bart. "-Decides that I'm skipping." Cindy huffs.

"Cindy, just come back over here." The woman calls.

"Okay mommy." She walks around us and stands next to her mom.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes. "I'm Linda Park." She offers her hand.

"Wally West." I extend my arm and shake her hand. "And this bundle of joy is Bart." I motion towards my son.

He smiles at her, but then goes back to glaring at Cindy. I shake my head. For such a happy kid, he could hold a grudge.

The line had moved considerably and we quickly walk up to the rest of the line.

* * *

"Finally!" I exclaim as we approach the ticket booth. We pay and walk in, grabbing a map in the process.

"So what do you want to see first?"

"The cheetah!" He chirps, grabbing my hand.

"Cheetah it is." I mutter, following him.

I stare at the signs, trying to navigate, long having abandoned the map. It didn't help one bit.

After ending up in the tortoise exhibit ("Daddy, I said I wanted to see a fast animal, not a _slow_ one!") and an ostrich showing we arrive at the long anticipated cheetah exhibit.

Bart runs ahead, and jumps up and down, trying to see.

I shake my head, grinning, and pick him up and put him on my shoulders.

He laughs happily.

"Daddy! That one looks like Simba!"

The comment got some wired looks, as Simba was _clearly_ a lion, but then again, they didn't know Bart. His cheetah was dubbed 'Simba' and he refused to listen to any reason. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

I point to another one.

"Is that Nala?"

He shakes his head so fast it looked like it would fall off. "No! That's..."He trails off. He bites his lip, thinking.

"I got it!" He grins. "Timone!"

"But Timones' a meerkat-"

"So? Simba is a lion."

"True..." I move my head side to side in an accepting manner.

I glance up to see Bart mesmerized by the cheetahs.

"Hey Bart?"

No response.

"Bart?" I shake his arm slightly.

He blinks, and looks down, smiling. "Yeah?"

"You wanna go see the other animals now?"

He stares reluctantly at the cheetah exhibit. "Okay."

We turn and head towards the right.

...

"Okay, these are American Crocodiles and Alligators. "

Bart looks down, scared but excited at the same time.

"Do you want to try to guess which is which?"

He looks at me for a second and turns to the exhibit. He points to the one with a wide snout and teeth jutting from the bottom.

"That's the alligator. And that's-" He points to the one with the narrow snout and teeth coming from the top. "-A crocodile." He finishes, looking at me with a smug smile.

I gap at him.

"Have you been spending time with Conner again?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I watch Wild Kratts! Remember I tried to get you to watch with me but you said no?"

I think about the kids' nature/cartoon program. I shrug. _Who knew Wild Kratts would be useful for something?_

"Okay. You win. What do you want to see next?"

"The lions!" He exclaims.

"To the lions!" I exclaim, and brake out into a full run, everyone parting for us.

It took us about a minute to get there, with all the detours and getting lost while running.

We-I-Skid to a stop and walk to fence. Bart leans over my head to get a better view.

"Look! It's a baby!" He shrieks in my ear.

I wince. "That's awesome." But I could feel myself straining to see the baby cub.

It runs out, chasing a lioness. It trips over it's own front paws and face plants.

If Artemis was here she would've grinned slyly at me and say: 'He has your grace and poise.' Or something like that.

But she wasn't here. I frown. She never would be. I faintly feel Bart nudging me. I remain lost in thought, so Bart resorts to yanking at my hair.

"Yeow! Bart! What's that for?"

He shrugs. "You wouldn't move, pay attention, and your breathing was getting slower. I'm pretty sure that's bad."

My eyebrows climb up my forehead. "Oh?... Well... Okay then. Thanks?"

He grins again and pats my cheek. "No problem, daddy."

I roll my eyes and sling him off my shoulders and set him down.

"Hey!" He protests.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I wouldn't carry you more then I had to, Bart."

He smiles. "Oh well. I tried."

He turns to scamper off but I grab him.

"Oh no. You are not running off in a huge, over populated. We have enough animals to search for, not including you."

"I'm not an animal." He pouts.

"Sure you are, you're a little monkey."

"Nope. That's Gar. I'm the cheetah. Tim's the Robin."

"So you're all animal themed now?"

Bart glares. "Dick was Robin first, and their dad's a 'Bat'."

"Touche."

"Can we see the bat exhibit?"

I grin. "Sure."

...

"I can't see them!" Bart huffs, straining his eyes, trying to make out the bats in the dark. "Just hear them."

I chuckle. "That's probably as good as you're gonna get, buddy."

"If Tim's dad were here, would we be able to see the bats?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's a possibility. I mean, we don't call him the 'Bat' for nothing."

Bart takes this into consideration. He nods. "Okay."

He sticks each pointer finger above his head and says in his deepest ( _Squeaky!)_ voice, "I'm _Batman_!" He blinks twice, as if expecting to get night vision or some sort of sonar.

He squints, scrunching his nose.

"It didn't work." He sighs dejectedly.

I pat him of the back. "It's okay, Bart. I mean, you're really a cheetah. Maybe the bats just knew you were faking. _I_ thought you were good." I console him.

"Thank you, daddy. I guess I don't sound enough like him."

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. "I guess not."

"Next time we come, we have to ask Tim to come, with his dad."

"So we can see the bats?"

"Yeah." He stares at me with large eyes.

"Well, sorry to brake it to you, but Bats usually doesn't come to the zoo or stuff like that. Dick usually takes him. And if he's busy, then Alfred."

"Oh." He looks down, disappointed.

"But it's okay. We can see other animals." I jab at his side.

He grins. "Okay!"

* * *

We were waiting in line for lunch, it was 1:00, so the pavilion wasn't as full, and the lines were shorter.

I look down at Bart.

"Pizza?"

He nods. "And French fries!" He reminds me.

"..."

"-Please and thank you."

"Okay. Let's get some food!"

"Three slices-"

"Four."

"Okay. Four slices of cheese-?"

He nods.

"-Of cheese pizza and two medium fries."

Bart pokes me.

"And a large sprite (No caffeine)."

The man nods and soon returns with our orders.

"Okay, buddy, lets find somewhere to sit. You want to hold the drink."

I hand it to him, and we walk to a table on the edge of the overhang and sit down.

'Dig in!" As if on cue, we both begin eating our food, rather sloppily, but meh, who's to judge? We were hungry. Chasing a over energetic toddler around takes a lot out of you.

I finished my two slices of pizza, _Those were **huge!**_ and fries by the time Bart had eaten one and a half and was now picking at it.

"Daddy, do you want the rest of my pizza?"

I sigh. "Okay, but eat your fries." Internally, I was overjoyed at the thought of more food, but didn't want to encourage him.

"All right." He dips one in ketchup and pops it in his mouth.

* * *

"Okay. That was the last of them." I mentally check off 'leopards' and pick up an exhausted Bart and we trudge back to the exit.

He shifts, hugging my neck, and I tighten my grip on him.

"Lets go." It was around five thirty,and I absolutely refused to stay and smell animal dung for another minute.

We trudge to the car and I ignite the engine and we drive home in silence, as Bart fell asleep.

* * *

No sooner had I opened the door, had Bart awakened, and instantly lept into my arms when I unbuckled him.

We walk to the house, and walk inside, and I set him in his high chair and begin working on dinner.

I was feeling like 'Chinese' so I cooked rice and made stir fry.

It was 6:30

I poured some in Bart's plate and in my own.

We ate the food and then I placed the dishes in the sink, I would wash them later, and pick up Bart.

I dress him in his pajamas and brush his teeth.

...

It's 8:45 when I put him to bed. He's already practically asleep when I put him to bed, so I just cover him with his blankets.

I kiss him on his forehead.

"Goodnight Bart."

With that I walk out, shutting the door behind me.

 **A/N: Sooo... Chapter 9. Took a while yes... and while I'm at it, I don't own Wild Kratts either! Its a kids nature show my little brother watches, and the crocodile/alligator indecent actually happened between us.**

 **And since school's starting next week, (the 24th. Ugh.), updates _probably_ will be a bit slower, but hey! I'm starting high school! Ima be a Freshman! Finally! No more middle school teachers who hate me and pass it to my new teachers that I'ma the 'special one' every. single. year.**

 **BUT! I finally got my older sister to like Young Justice, granted a few years late. For years shes kind been like 'how do you watch'/stand this stuff?!' And I was like 'You don't understand.' Now we'll have like frikin YJ marathons together. Yeeeeah! Mission accomplished!**

 **So feel free to review guys! Good chapter? Bad? So So? Thanks for reading!**

 **~FanAdd**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys thought I forgot about this story didn't you? Well, a promise is a promise, so... Not abandoning this!**

 **Batmanismyhero** **: Thanks! Lol, my sister was so pissed when she found out YJ was discontinued...**

 **Queen Sound:** **Thanks, I thought that was really clever too.**

 **I'm taking that people in the UK start school a _lot_ later?**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read/favorited/followed!**

 **Disclaimer: For the 400th time... I don't own YJ(but one can dream...)**

Ch. 10.

 _Wally_

" _No,_ Dianna," I groan over the phone. "I will not be going to the staff party.

"Why? Because of Bart! He-"

" _Bring_ him? He's way too little to stay up _that_ late."

"Y _es,_ I'm _sure._ "

"Yeah."

I hang up, and lean back in the chair, running my fingers through my hair. _I need a hair cut._

My eyes wander to where Bart was playing with Simba. _So does Bart._

I sigh. Did I really want to spend all that money? Fifteen dollars is a ridiculous amount of money for a hair cut. _I could do it. I've seen mom do it tons of times on me._

"Bart! Come here!" I holler, walking over to the kitchen to take out the scissors.

"Yeah, daddy?" He asks, running up to me. He sees the scissors and frowns. "You're not gonna cut my hair with those, are you?"

"You need a hair cut."

"Why can't we just go somewhere."

"Because, Bart, it's a lot of money."

"But you'll mess up. I'll look ugly!"

 _Thanks, man._

"Listen, buddy, if you let me cut-"

Bart takes off running, and I bolt after him.

"Barrrrrrrrrrttttttt!" I warn loudly.

He ducks under my arms and rounds a corner, with me hot on his heels. He runs up the stairs and runs into a wall. I corner him and lunge forward. He drops down and craws under my legs.

 _Dammit_

He quickly runs into his room and I follow. The room was supposedly empty, but I just sigh, shake my head, and bend over to look under his bed.

Bart was curled into a corner, _crying._

"Bart? Did you get hur-"

"I don't wanna be _ugly._ " He sniffles.

"Bart. You're _not_ going to look ugly. It's just a hair cut. Hair grows back."

He looks at me, shocked.

A wry smile twitches on my lips. "How do you think your hair grew so much?"

"So, even if it turns out bad, I won't be ugly forever?"

I roll my eyes. " _Yes,_ Bart. You won't be ugly forever."

"Okay."

"Great!" I grin.

"But-"

My smile falters.

"If I look ugly, you can't let M'gann see me until I'm pretty again."

My eyebrows rise to my hairline. I bite my lip, tying not too laugh.

Bart furrows his brow. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie promise?" He holds out his right pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." I wrap my pinkie around his. "Wouldn't want M'gann too see you at your worst."

"Yes." Bart agrees.

I shake my head, hiding a smile.

"Okay. Let's go." Bart jumps up, and I follow.

* * *

"Can I talk to M'gann while you cut my hair?" Bart asks.

I look at him. _Poker face, Walls. Don't laugh at your son. Poker face... Don't laugh. Don't laugh..._

"Daddy! Why are you laughing?" It hits him, his eyes growing wide, and he crosses his arms, pouting. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing, buddy."

"I'm _not_ stupid, daddy." He mimics.

I stop laughing. _This is what I get for fucking Artemis._ I glare. Half at Bart, and half at the unwanted thought of Artemis.

"So cam I talk to M'gann?"

Signing, I pull out my phone and find M'gann's contact, handing Bart the phone.

We had turned the kitchen into a hair shop. Complete with a spinny chair and the weird bib thing that covered Bart's clothes.

M'gann answers at the same time I start cutting his hair. _Hopefully she'll keep him occupied until I finish._

"Hi M'gann! My daddy's cutting my hair!"

"I know! Daddy said I won't look ugly, but I don't believe him."

I make a face at him.

"You think daddy'll do a good job? Oh." He looks thoughtful. "I guess daddy won't do _that_ bad."

I stick my tongue at him.

"Can I talk to Gar?"

"Hi Gar! My daddy is cutting my hair. I don't think he'll do very bad."

 _You little two-faced child._

"My daddy's the best at _everything._ "

 _Damn right._

"Okay. Lemme ask. Dadddyyyyyy." He wines loudly.

"Yeah?" I answer absently.

"Can I have a playdate with Gar today."

"Buddy..."

"You made me cut my hair."

"Bart-"

"If I look ugly..."

"Kid."

"You said you'd give me something-"

"Hold up, Impulse. I never said-"

"Yes, yes you did. When I started running."

I shut my mouth, defeated.

I finish trimming his hair and let him go( I had strapped him to chair, just in case he decided he didn't want his hair cut again).

He runs to the bathroom, and stares at himself for a good five minutes. He spins slowly into a circle. He then pats his head.

"Okay, daddy. It's not bad."

I raise an eyebrow.

"-Thank you, daddy."

"No problem, buddy."

* * *

We got home from Conner and M'gann's house around 7:30.

"Okay, buddy. Teeth time."

"Why?"

"It's time for bed."

"Why can't you go to the party at work?"

"Because I can't leave you alone."

"I can go to Tim's house."

"Bart."

"Yes, daddy. You can. You and Dick are best friends. He'll let me come over."

"-"

"Besides. Batman is never home."

"It's Bruce."

" _You_ call him Batman."

 _Stop using me against myself._

"Only at home or with Dick. Never , _never_ around him."

"He's not home though."

"Yes, but. Just call people by their real names."

"I call Gar a monkey."

"Yes, but Gar's your _friend_. Are you friends with Ba-Bruce?"

"No." He admits grudgingly.

I smile triumphantly. "Then call him Bruce."

"But are you friends with _Bruce_?"

"...No."

"Then don't call him Batman, daddy. It's not _polite."_

I smile. "You're right buddy. Why don't you set a good example for me, so I don't call Bruce Batman?"

Bart considers this. "Okay." He decides.

Grinning in triumph, I call up Dick.

"Hey man. Is Tim free?"

* * *

Dianna smirks. "Told you you would come."

"Why is everyone using things I say against me today?" I groan.

"Wallace, everyone does it everyday."

I glare at her, reminding myself she was my boss and therefore could fire me.

"Is Bart starting to roast you too?"

I turn to see Hal Jordan with my dad.

"What are you doing here?" I groan with fake disgust.

"I work here, genius." My dad answers.

"Not you, smart one."

"Let's just go inside and see if they have any good liquor." Hal brushes past us and walks inside.

I cock an eyebrow.

"Not my smartest move." Barry admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

We hear that sounds like a hard slap coming from inside. We look at each other. And take off running inside. _What did he do now?_

* * *

I got to Dick's house at 1:30.

"Dude, you might as well crash here." Dick says, looking at me.

I nod and follow him down the corridors.

* * *

 _10:15 am_

"Daddy!" Bart's weight comes crashing down on me. "You had a sleepover too?"

"Yeah, buddy." I groan. "Something like that."

"It's time for breakfast."

"We're going to have breakfast at home."

"Too late." Dick hollers from the end of the hallway. "Alfred already cooled everything and will have a fit if it goes to waste."

Bart looks at me. nodding.

"Breakfast it is then." I slowly get up and trail Bart to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master Wallace."

I cringe. "Just Wally."

"Your breakfast, Master Wallace."

"Good morning too you too, Alfred." I finally relent. For now. Someday, he _will_ call me Wally.

I watch Bart, Dick and Tim eat with Alfred hovering over them. I smile. _Dorks._

 **A/N: So. End of chapter. Thoughts? Thanks for reading!**

 **~FanAdd**


End file.
